Leaving Hogwarts
by Happy Hyper Bunny Lover
Summary: What will happen at the end of their seventh year and the beginning of adulthood when the lives of some have been changed, or have they? Can Harry and Luna make it work? Will Draco win his bet? HPLL HGDM
1. Morning Loves and Fights

Leaving Hogwarts: The After Math  
  
By: Combat Babe(CB)  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the story itself, not the characters, setting, or anything else.  
  
Summary: At the end of his seventh year Harry pursues his true love. After Hogwarts, he finds himself with new friends, a job, and a few unexpected events.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
As the sunlight drifted through the room, a boy of 17 lay on his stomach at the foot of his four-poster bed holding a black velvet box. He gently opened it and peered at the silver ring with an emerald set in the center. He smiled. The sun nearly up, Harry pocketed the box, grabbed his broom, and headed to Ravenclaw Tower. Once before the entrance, he mumbled the password Hermione had given him. He entered the common room, noticing its apearence rather similar to Gryffindor's other than the color. Harry gazed at the dormitory staircases, not sure which one to take. He tried one, and sure enough the stairs became a slide. Mounting his Firebolt, he gently flew up the stairs. At the landing he got off and slid open the door, entering as quietly as possible. As he took in his surroundings, he noticed that there was something oddly different about this dormitory than the boys. Then he figured it out. It was the atmosphere. It was somehow sweeter, richer. He went along the isle looking for it. Then he saw a copy of the magazine he had been looking for. This was it. He went alongside the four-poster and opened the curtain a sliver.  
  
He saw her hair. That beautiful hair. He got beside her bed so that the curtain was around him so only she could see him and he was all she could see when she woke. He then gently kissed the lips of his love of two years, Luna Lovegood.  
  
Okay, at this point I realize that a lot of you people are sitting there with your mouths hanging open. You are probably thinking "LUNA! ARE YOU NUTS?!?!?!?" Well, no, not really. You see I am going to explain to you through out the story how he could love her of all people. There will be explanations of how he could start dating her in the first place, and how these -um- feelings developed. I will tell you now that you should keep an open mind. VERY open. I will also tell you that this is not the same Luna we left in the fifth book. Well, physically it is, but not in her -uh- aura, I geuss you would say. She is no longer the creepy, nutty, and possibly sychopathic Luna we knew before. An explanation of this comes later. Anywho, back to the story.  
  
The kiss woke her, and she kissed back, then woke to stare into the beautiful green eyes of her precious boyfriend. As they looked into each other's eyes, Harry thought about the task before him, which didn't seem as though it would be so hard after all. Luna then noticed the curtain behind Harry, and remembered where she was.  
  
"Harry, how did you get up here, the stairs have that spell-"  
  
She was cut off by Harry and the second kiss of the morning.  
  
When the kiss was over Harry said "It doesn't matter."  
  
"But Harry," she paused briefly gathering her thoughts, "Why did you come?"  
  
"I-uh-Had to tell you something."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, I had to say.um." isn't it sweet? Our Harry here is rather nervous. Well, see he had been sort of avoiding her eye and now looks toward her. He sees that she seems very intent on listening and stares into her eyes. He looks at her with great affection as he says these next few words.  
  
" Luna.I love you."  
  
Luna smiles and gives harry the exact same look.  
  
"Oh Harry! I love you too." It wasn't as if they had never said these three little words to each other before, but it was the first time they had really meant it. Before they had always meant it in a playful and flirtatious way, even though they both really felt it in their hearts. Anywayz, after these words they hugged, and then Harry remembered the little black box in his pocket.  
  
"Luna, there's something else, another reason I can up here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the box. He opened it and gave it to Luna.  
  
"Harry, it's beautiful. Does this mean-are you-"  
  
"Proposing?" She nodded. "Sort of. It's a promise ring. It means that if you accept it, I promise to marry you, when we're ready. It's like proposing to be engaged to get engaged someday, when the time is right." Luna was speechless. After a short silence, Harry said, " So, will you marry me? Someday?"  
  
Luna looked at Harry, with such joy and affection she thought she might burst. "Yes! Of course!" Then they kissed, both so happy they couldn't stand it. Luna then lifted her blanket so harry could lay down with her. He climbed in and she rested her head on his chest. We'll be like this forever now, thought luna.  
  
"Why haven't you ever done this before?"  
  
"What, proposed to you? It's kind of a once-in-a-relationship type thing."  
  
"No, silly! I meant why haven't you ever come up here."  
  
"Oh. Well, I've wanted to for quite some time, but I didn't know if you wanted me to or not. You never asked, and I figured if you didn't want me to it would make you rather uncomfortable for me to ask."  
  
"Hmm. How long have you known?"  
  
"Known what, that I was going to propose or that I love you?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"Well, I knew I liked you time I saw you in the summer before sixth year. I knew I loved you the first time we kissed. I knew I was going to propose last summer. What about you?"  
  
"I knew I fancied you the first time I saw you, in my first year. I never did believe you were behind all that rubbish, by the way. I knew I really liked you a lot in my fourth year. I knew I loved you the first time you kissed me. I had no idea you were going to propose. In fact, I half expected you to dump me."  
  
"I could never dump you."  
  
"Would you be willing to come up here more often?" She asked him.  
  
"I'd do it every day if you asked." He replied.  
  
"Well guess what. Im asking."  
  
Laying there, Harry thought about that time before his sixth year. After being threatened by the Order, the Dursleys treated him very fairly, so he pretty much did what he wanted. Besides, a camera had caught Dudley shoplifting cigarettes so they were pretty distracted anyway. It was rather ironic really, while they became nice to Harry, they became strict to Dudley. Anywho, while abroad, Luna's father met a half-muggle witch and fell in love. It turned out that Luna had come to love as well, in a daughterly way, though not the same way she had loved her own mother. This woman (whose name is Roxanne, by the way) also took an immediate liking to Luna. Well, it was found that the only reason Luna was so un-girlish was because because she didn't have anyone to teach how to be like most girls. Roxanne did this for her. She got her a completely new wardrobe, taught her to do her hair, wear makeup, choose jewelery, choose perfume, and pretty much every thing else possibly needed to make Luna more sophisticated and beautiful. This was done both in muggle way and using magic. Well, she turned out looking more beautiful, in Harry's opinion as well as many other guy's, than even Cho, ((evil!!!!!) who turned a lot of heads.  
  
Grateful to Harry for making all this possible, as well as liking him quite a lot, Luna wanted to invite him. So she showed up at the doorstep of Number 4, Privet Drive, dressed in very stylish muggle clothes and looking very beautiful. The conversation went something like this: "Hello?" said Harry, before he actually saw her.  
  
"Hi Harry!" said Luna. Seeing her, Harry was shocked. He recognized the voice though it sounded-sweeter.  
  
"L-Luna? Is that you?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I guess I've changed a bit, haven't I."  
  
"I'll say!-I mean, You look great."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So-er-would you like to come in?"  
  
"Oh no, I can't stay very long. I just dropped by to ask you something."  
  
"Well, then go on, ask."  
  
"Well, you see, while we were away my father met this witch and well, they fell in love so my father's getting married! And well, he said I could invite someone and, seeing as your responsible for all this, I want to invite you." She handed him an invitation. "Sooo..will you come? Please?" She looked rather anxious.  
  
"Yeah, I'd love to."Harry replied. Then, something rather interesting happened. She temporarily lost control of herself and threw her arms around him. Surprisingly, he hugged back. He found that she smelled wonderful, and that it felt right to hug her this way. In turn she felt as though she could stay like this forever, and felt safe and secure in his arms. However, they both came to their senses and knew they should discontinue the hug, and did so.  
  
"Well-uh-thanks for coming. I'll see you then."  
  
"Yeah, see you Luna." Harry then walked inside, realizing that he liked Luna Lovegood.  
  
Reflecting on this, Harry noticed as he always did that Luna smelled spectacular, and that he truly loved her. Then he heard someone stirring.  
  
"Luna are you awake?"  
  
"Yes, Abby."  
  
"Good, 'cause I need to ask you something." Abby then pulled back the curtain. "Oh! Harry! I didn't expect to see you! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, just thought I come see the person I love most in the world before breakfast. Speaking of which, I think I'll go down. Luna, should I meet you there?"  
  
"Yes, I wanted to speak to Hermione anyway."  
  
"Alright then, see you in a bit." He kissed her and then departed to the Great Hall. As he sat down Ron asked him where he'd been.  
  
"I had to talk to Luna." He said  
  
"Oh so you finally dumped her. I was wondering when you'd get around to it."Said Ron  
  
"I didn't dump her." Said Harry.  
  
"What?!?! Well you'd better do it soon. We're leaving school in a few weeks. Although you could send her a letter. Or even better, a howler. We've got another Hogsmeade weekend coming, we could stop at the post office- " But Harry cut him off.  
  
"For your Information I don't plan on dumping her at all!" He said coldy.  
  
"Are you mad?" Asked Ron.  
  
"No Ron, I think I'm quite sane." Replied Harry.  
  
"Well you've got to dump her, I mean she's a year younger than you!"  
  
"SO WHAT?" Said Harry, now yelling at him. "I DON'T CARE! I LOVE HER, AND GUESS WHAT, SHE LOVE'S ME BACK. IM NOT BREAKING UP WITH HER. IN FACT I GAVE HER A PROMISE RING- "  
  
"Oh so she said yes?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah" said Harry, still looking at Ron. "Look I'm in love okay? Not that I'd expect you to understand." With that he headed out of the great hall, but met up with Luna outside the door.  
  
"Harry where are you going?"  
  
"I just need some fresh air."  
  
"Did something happen between you and Ron?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"It's called instinct."  
  
"I'll tell you about it later."  
  
"Okay, I'll meet you outside."She gave him a kiss on the cheek and entered the Great Hall. She sat next to Hermione and looked at Ron. "What did you do to him?" She asked.  
  
"Oh he was an idiot as usual. So, let me see how it looks on you!"Luna showed her the ring.  
  
"You had something to do with that didn't you?"  
  
"Well, I helped him with the details, but the idea was his."  
  
"It was really romantic. So, explain why he's not happy, Ron. He left my dormitory in perfect happiness."  
  
"Oh Ron said he should dump you so Harry got mad since he loves you." Hermione answered for him.  
  
"Well nice to know how you feel about me, Ron." Said Luna calmly. "See you later Hermione." She then got up and went after Harry.  
  
"You idiot!" said Hermione, hitting Ron upside the head.  
  
"Ow! What did I do! He's the one who started yelling at me!"  
  
"Ron, when was the last time he yelled at one of us like that?"  
  
"Well, when we were at the Order."  
  
"Exactly! And it was because he felt betrayed and misunderstood. And that's probably how he just felt."  
  
"What-Hermione there's no way he could have felt-"  
  
"Are you sure Ron? You just told him to dump his girlfriend of two years. How would you feel?" Ron answered in silence. "You know Ron, you're really inconsiderate. Didn't you ever think about how much he needs someone to love and to love him back?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ron, think about all he's lost. The only family that really loved him. Sirius was his last chance to have that kind of love, and now he's gone. Imagine how it must be for him to finally have someone to love."  
  
"I never thought of it like that."  
  
"Well maybe you should have. Look I don't blame you for misunderstanding, but you really should apologize." With that she turned to leave, but then turned back. Ron noticed tears in her eyes. "Ron, I never told you this, but-I-I-I love you." She went over to him and gave him a kiss, then went running out." OK what do you think. Should I keep writing. Review, Review, Review! 


	2. Changing Heart

Wait- since when does the brain of Hogwarts read comics."  
  
"She doesn't. She has idiot friends like Ron who only read comics."  
  
Chapter 2: Old Loves and New Beginnings  
  
Disclaimer: Oh yes. A fourteen year-old okie has written all of the brilliant Harry Potter books and is currently heading the Harry Potter empire from her messy room under the pen name JK Rowling while going to school and writing fanfiction. If you buy that then you need help. Serious help. But the plot is mine and if you take it I will not be happy. Not at all...  
  
Sorry it took so long, but I had a bit of writer's block and my computer won't access the internet so first I type, then I save, then I transport, and then I load. It is so messed up on so many levels. But hey, I found out that confusedly is a word! Well anywayz, here goes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ron was shocked. What he did was, in a word, faint. Well, sort of anyway. What happened was that he lost his balance and all sense of his surroundings and therefore fell to the floor, but he was conscious the entire time. All he could see was Hermione's face before him, and all he could feel was the kiss she had left on his lips. He realized, through all the shock that he felt the same. He had to go after her, but by the time he came to his senses, she was gone and he didn't know where to look. But he still set off on his search, without a clue where to go. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Meanwhile...  
  
"Harry there you are!" said Luna "Okay, now explain yourself!"  
  
"Oh, hi Luna." Harry said, sounding rather distant.  
  
"Harry, what happened?" she asked.  
  
"Ron-he-ughhh!" said Harry, finding it hard to explain without being really- uh- colorful (which he knew Luna wouldn't really approve of, though she wouldn't have said anything.) as he was still really mad at Ron. Not that you can blame him. I mean, I know I would. Not that I'm that fond of Ron anywayz.  
  
"What did he do?" asked Luna again, though she already knew the answer.  
  
He stood from the bench he was sitting on and turned away from her. "He said I should dump you!" Harry said angrily, "And it wasn't even because of something that would make sense, not that anything would. It was because you're a year younger than us, because you're not what most people would call normal!"  
  
"So what Harry. There's gonna be people like that. And I'm not normal."  
  
"I know but-" he stopped, not sure if he should say what he felt.  
  
"But what, Harry?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just-" again he stopped, having trouble conveying himself.  
  
"Just what? Harry, what's wrong?"  
  
"Well, I'm just-just feeling guilty I guess."  
  
"Guilty?" Luna replied, genuinely puzzled. "About what?"  
  
"About you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
He turned toward her. "Yeah, you. And me, and this-us." He paused. She looked at him confusedly. (Whoa- confusedly, I didn't know that was a real word. Guess it is.) "I'm starting to think that-maybe I don't really love you. That maybe I just think I do to love someone."  
  
"Harry, that doesn't even make sense."  
  
"Yes it does and you know it." He looked at her with a serious look, except for his eyes. In his eyes she saw a deep sadness that, if she had ever really met Sirius, she would have recognized, though Harry didn't wear it often. She knew without asking what was going through his head, the memories of Sirius and the memory of his death. Luna also knew he wouldn't bring him up, for to the rest of the world there was never anything tugging at his heart after that. And even to Ron and Hermione, his closest friends, he was "completely over it." Only she truly realized how he must really feel, though she had never been able to coax him into admitting it to her. However, at that moment, they shared a connection, and both knew what he was thinking and what he felt and they both knew that they both knew.  
There was quite a bit of silence, and she stared into his eyes for a moment. Then, at the thought of those horrid words "Maybe I don't really love you," she felt hot tears welling in her eyes. She immediately turned her head so that he wouldn't see them starting to flow to her cheeks. But it was too late, he had already seen them beginning to form.  
Harry realized what he had just said, and saw the idiocy of his words. How stupid can I be? He thought to himself. For, deep in his heart, he knew everything he just said was a lie. He knew he loved her. Maybe he did really need someone to love, but it didn't matter because he had someone to love. Someone he already loved, and she was standing right in front of him, trying to hide her tears so that he wouldn't see how much she cared.  
  
"Luna-" he didn't know what to say. He held out his arms to touch her but she turned away. "Luna I'm sorry." He paused for a moment. Her back was too him. He could see that Luna had her arms crossed, and that she was looking at the ground before her. He could see her long flowing hair draping majestically over her school robes. He wondered how he could have said he didn't really love her. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She didn't exactly embrace it, but she didn't push him away either. "I didn't mean what I said." He told her. Her head moved slightly in his direction, but only slightly.  
  
"You-you didn't?" she replied.  
  
"No," he answered her, holding her closer. "How could I have? You're so perfect, at least for me. And when I'm with you, it's like nothing could be better. And when I kiss you, it's like the whole world disappears except for you and me." He paused a bit, and then added, "And it kills me to see you cry." After this, she gave in to herself. She turned and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Really?" He nodded in reply. Then she added, "Because that's exactly how I feel about you." She then pushed her lips onto his, and he reciprocated the motion. It was a long and passionate kiss, one of those that every girl wants to experience but never really gets, and a very sentimental moment to boot. But, alas, it did end, as all kisses do. They pulled away slightly, but just. Harry gently wiped the tears from her cheeks.  
  
After this rather romantic moment, there was a stretch of silence, but it wasn't awkward. It was rather comfortable really. And rather long. Then Luna asked, "Sooooo, whatcha gonna do about this whole Ron thing?" asked Luna.  
  
"I guess I'll go and apologize."  
  
Then they both gave up on being serious. It was just too boring. So they turned to our old friend Mr. Sarcasm to lighten the mood. "Hey, look at that! You finally figured out a way to solve one of your problems without mine or Hermione's help." She said with fake amazement, putting a hand to her cheek.  
  
"Oh yeah, because I'm so incompetent." He replied sarcastically.  
  
"Just go find Ron! I've got to go to Herbology anyway." She told him.  
  
"Okay, well, see ya laters." He gently and briefly brushed his lips against hers before they both departed. He looked back after her, and saw her meet up with a friend. He noticed how the first thing she did was hold out her hand. He could see little sparkles coming from the sun reflecting off the ring. They both seemed so excited, her friend must have just found out. They both looked in his direction and he smiled and waved. He was bubbling with pride of the fact that he bought her that ring. Yep, that's it. She's the love of my life, and that's the ring I gave her to show my never-dieing love.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ About five minutes later...  
  
Harry walked into the common room, hoping to find Ron. However that was not what he found at all. All alone, in the corner by the window with her back to him, sat a teenager with no-longer-bushy auburn hair.  
  
"Mione?" She quickly turned her head, obviously startled. Her cheeks red, eyes puffy, it appeared as though she had been previously crying.  
  
"Oh, hi Harry. What are you doing you doing here?" She asked with obviously fake happiness.  
  
"Looking for Ron. You haven't seen him have you?" he replied.  
  
"Um, no, not since breakfast."  
  
"Oh, well, okay." There was a moment of silence. Then our Harry broke it with a voice of concern.  
  
"Hermione, are you okay?"  
  
"Of course, Harry. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"I don't know. Did something happen between you and Ron after I left?" he didn't know why he asked, he had no reason to assume something did happen. However, after her reply, he realized it was instinct.  
  
After a minute of thinking about whether or not to tell him, she decided. "Yes," she answered.  
  
"Well, what was it?"  
  
"I told him I love him." At this Harry was shocked.  
  
"You what!!!!!" said Harry, raising his voice considerably.  
  
"I told Ron that I love him." She said, a bit gloomily.  
  
"Umm, correct me if I'm wrong, but shouldn't confessing your love to someone you've known for seven years make you a bit-er-happier?"  
  
"Yeah, it should. But it doesn't."  
  
"Erm-why not?"  
  
"Because I don't really love him."  
  
"Oh, well if you don't really love him, then why did you tell him you did?"  
  
"'cause I thought I did. I mean I get this funny feeling sometimes, right in the pit of my stomach, and then-" but she cut herself off. She couldn't talk about this, at least not right now. She was going to tell him that the feeling was strongest in Potions, mostly when sitting next to Ron, though not always.  
  
"Well, how do you know you don't love him?"  
  
"Because I kissed him. *At this Harry shudders. His two best friends kissing! Ick!*And do you know what I felt? Nothing. I mean, aren't you supposed to feel good when you kiss someone you love?"  
  
"I don't know," replied Harry, "but it always worked for me. Actually, it's more than good, it's more like the best sensation I've ever experienced."  
  
"Yeah well that's not what I felt. It was more like 'eeeeeewwwww how can I be kissing Ron.'"  
  
"Well, that doesn't sound like love to me."  
  
"Yeah no kidding."  
  
"Sooo, have you told him this?"  
  
"No! Of course not. I only told him because I was going practically nuts. I sounded so stupid!" she replied.  
  
"Ah, well you may wanna talk to him."  
  
"No duh."  
  
"Do you want me to find him for you. I mean, I need to talk to him anyway," Harry asked sympathetically.  
  
"Would you? I know I can talk to him, but I don't know how I would find him."  
  
"Okay. Well see you in a bit." Thus he set out to find Ron. Not that it would be that hard. Harry figured Ron was looking for Hermione, therefore he would be where Hermione hangs out, and Harry knew where that was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ After a very short while...  
  
Harry walked into the library, finding exactly what he expected. Ron was sitting there, head in his hands. Harry could tell he was pining away for Hermione. Too bad the feeling wasn't mutual.  
  
"Hey Ron." Ron's head immediately popped up.  
  
"Harry? Have you seen Hermione?" a bit anxiously. Actually, a lot anxiously.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, where is she?"  
  
"Common room." Harry replied simply.  
  
"Alright then, I'll see you around." Ron told him as he started to get up to leave.  
  
"Ron, wait." said Harry, a little annoyed.  
  
"What?" replied Ron as he sat back down.  
  
"Ron, we just had a fight over Luna and, well, your acting like nothing is wrong."  
  
"Oh, that." His face falling a little.  
  
"Look, I still don't agree with you, but I was overreacting. I mean, there are going to be people that aren't going to agree with us being together, and I shouldn't have blown up at you about it."  
  
"No it was my fault. I was being inconsiderate. I should have realized how you felt about her."  
  
"You've been talking to Hermione, huh?"  
  
"Well you've obviously been talking to Luna."  
  
"True. You do realize that they made us both out to be wrong and made us feel guilty, right?"  
  
"Don't they always?"  
  
With this they both shook their heads. "Women." They both said this in unison, then looked at each other and smiled. The small morning feud was over.  
  
"Well," said Ron, "I'm off to talk to Hermione." He got up and nearly made it to the door before Harry called to him.  
  
"Yeah, she told me what happened."  
  
"Isn't it great?"  
  
"Yeah, great." Ron started to walk towards the entrance of the library and Harry added, "Good luck, Ron."  
  
"Thanks." Harry thought he should warn him that he was about to get a rude awakening, but couldn't bring himself to do it.  
  
It's gonna be quiet at Gryffindor table tonight. Harry thought. Maybe I'll eat with the Ravenclaws.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ron walked at a quick pace toward the Gryffindor common room. He was nervous, but happy. He was finally going to tell Hermione how he felt about her, how he had always felt about her. He had realized this in fourth year, when he saw her at the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum. Ron had felt a light twinge of Jealousy. (okay it was more like a stabbing pain)  
  
He hadn't noticed how quick he had really been walking, and before he knew it he had almost passed the entrance. He entered the common room to find Hermione there, alone. Well, almost alone. A few first years sat by the fire, but other than that she was alone. He went up to her and tapped her shoulder lightly, and in response she turned to him.  
  
"Oh, Ron. I need to tell you something. You see I-" she had started to explain that she didn't love him, but he cut her off before she could say it.  
  
"Wait, Hermione. I need to tell you something." He paused for a moment, gathering his courage. Hermione was dreading what he was about to say, but he didn't notice. "I love you too." He finished happily. He was smiling widely, but was also blushing as he noticed that the first years by the fire had gone silent and were staring at them. But at the site of Hermione's face, he felt like he had made a mistake in telling her how he felt, and his smile quickly got erased.  
  
"Ron," she began hesitantly, "listen, I don't want to hurt your feelings or anything, but I have to tell you that I don't really love you. You see, I thought I did, but I was wrong. Are you Okay?" she asked him this as she finished, and saw the stricken look on his face.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Look, I have to go and-yeah." He left in a rush, so quickly that Hermione never saw the tears starting to stream down his cheeks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ And now we turn to...  
  
A rather bored, and sexy, young blonde sat in the corner of the Slytherin common room. He was reading a letter his father's owl had just delivered. It was a letter that would forever concrete his already-forming opinion of his father into his mind.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
The fact that you do not wish to be a death eater troubles me. Though I cannot make your decisions for you, I highly suggest that you change your mind. The Dark Lord is not happy with this act of treason, yet for some reason has decided to spare you. Though I must say, with the war looming in the near future I do not know how long that will last. You should also know that I have no intentions of living with a traitor. I want you to move out of the manor. Start looking for a home now, because though your mother is against it, I have decided that you cannot stay here one night. You will stop by to gather your things and leave us. I also refuse to assist you with anything whatsoever anymore, financially or morally, and no longer consider you my son. No son of mine will undermine the authority of our Lord! I do not wish to keep in contact with you either. Please do not reply.  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
As he came to the "I cannot make your decisions for you" part he smirked thinking, Why not? You always did before. He snorted when he came to " I also refuse to assist you with anything whatsoever anymore, financially or morally" and thought, He means financially, since he never supports anything morally except Voldemort. He grimaced when he came to "our Lord" Nobody was Draco Malfoy's "Lord." He finished the letter hating his father more than before, if that was possible. As he did finish, Blaise walked in and distinctly heard Draco mumble "Bastard" under his breath as he threw the letter into the blazing fire.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" he asked him.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just another letter from him." Replied Draco, starting to walk out of the common room. Blaise followed.  
  
"Oh, what did he say this time?" asked Blaise.  
  
"Eh, not much. He just said that he never wants to speak to me again and no longer considers me his son." Replied Draco, then, seeing the look on Blaise's face he added, "Oh, don't worry about me. I'll find someplace in Hogsmeade or something." He had been careful to not say anything about the actual topic, because you see Slytherins trust no one with their secrets. Well, maybe house-elves.  
  
"So, where are your cronies?"  
  
Draco glared at him. "Who knows? Probably still in the Great Hall, or else in the kitchens. Not that I care." And he really didn't. Crabbe and Goyle were okay when you were making fun of someone and needed brute force, or wanted to know where the nearest food was, but as far as intelligent conversations that weren't filled with "huh," well, let's just say that Crabbe and Goyle weren't your men. Actually, your men were in different intellectual hemispheres.  
  
"So are you going to the Farewell Dance?" asked Blaise. The Farewell Dance was being held the night before their last night in Hogwarts. It was for the seventh years that were leaving. Other years could only attend with a seventh year date. It was the second year they had done dances, one for all the years every month, but this was the first year the seventh years had one to themselves to say bye to Hogwarts. It was going to be the event of the year.  
  
"Well yeah."  
  
"Who's your date?"  
  
"Don't have one yet."  
  
"Really?" Blaise replied, raising an eyebrow. "You don't have a date?"  
  
"No, I don't have a date yet. There's still three weeks before the dance."  
  
"So who you gonna ask?"  
  
"I don't know. There aren't that many people to ask. I mean, I've been out with nearly every girl here."  
  
"There's always Pansy." Blaise suggested. Draco looked at him with disgust.  
  
"Don't make me sick." Replied Draco, thinking of the last time he ran into Pansy outside of class. She had pressed him close against a wall and wildly tried to kiss him. He had fiercely pushed her away while screaming at her that he hated her and wished she would leave him alone.  
  
They were nearing the library and in went none other than Hermione. Blaise glanced at her, then got an excellent idea for a bet. But he would have to play his cards right. "You could ask Hermione Granger."  
  
"Granger! You're kidding, right?"  
  
"No, not that it matters. You couldn't get Granger to go with you anyway."  
  
"I could so! I could get anyone to go with me."  
  
"You couldn't get Granger."  
  
"I don't want Granger."  
  
"Why not? I mean, she may be a Gryffindor but she's hot." It was true, Draco knew. After sixth year, she had definitely filled out and had learned to contain the frizz of her hair. In a word, she was sexy. Probably the sexiest girl in school. And then there was her attitude, it was so fierce. There was just something about it. And the sexiest part about it was that she didn't realize this at all. Therefore, she wasn't putting on an act to become sexy, she just was. (have you noticed my new obsession with the word sexy?)  
  
"Yeah, but still. She's Granger. I don't want her."  
  
"It doesn't matter whether or not you want her Draco, you couldn't get have her either way," replied Blaise.  
  
"If I wanted her I could have her," Draco told him confidently.  
  
"Then get her."  
  
"What?" said Draco, not believing his ears. Did Blaise just tell him to ask out Granger?  
  
"You heard me. You say you could get her, then prove it." Draco was dumbfounded. He couldn't think of what to say, a rarity for him.  
  
"Wh-What?"  
  
"I bet you that you can't get Hermione Granger to go out with you. If you can't, you go out with Parkinson for at least 6 months, being her willing love slave. " Draco shuddered.  
  
"And if -I mean when- I can?"  
  
"I date her." Draco let out a guffaw. He could just see Blaise and Pansy Parkinson together.  
  
"Done."  
  
"Alright, but there's one more thing," Blaise added. Draco had started to head into the library, but stopped dead in his tracks. He knew what was coming, and he didn't like it.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You've got to kiss her. I don't care if it is short and sweet or deep and passionate. It just simply must be a kiss and I have to see it." Draco scowled at this.  
  
"Fine. A kiss. I have to kiss Granger." He shivered a little at these words.  
  
"Okay, but you may want to call her Hermione, not Granger, when trying to charm her. Though it probably won't work."  
  
"Shut up," Draco said simply. He then walked into the library knowing he would find her. And he did. She was sitting at a back table, for the quiet Draco guessed. There was a group of fourth year girls giggling wildly. It took him a moment to realize they were looking at him, not that it surprised him. He was attractive, and he knew it. He had in fact changed as much as Granger had. In 6th year he hadn't had time to gel his hair one morning, and he can't say he hadn't liked the look of his blonde locks falling into his eyes. And apparently, the girls hadn't either. So, now he just didn't buy gel. He was now considerably well built from years of Quidditch. Actually, to tell the truth, he was considered by many the hottest guy in school, though Potter was taking a close second. But he was taken, and Draco was very available. He walked over to table with a subtly bored look on his face. The half on Granger's side was littered with books and papers. He wondered what she was doing. They didn't have Potions homework, and that was the only class that was still running for the seventh years.  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
"What do you want?" replied Hermione coldly without looking up. She recognized the voice, so she didn't need to.  
  
"Just thought I'd say hi. Sorry if I bothered you." He said the last part as though he was a bit hurt and she instinctively looked up. He was getting up to leave, and she-for a reason she couldn't pinpoint-didn't want him to.  
  
"Wait." He sat back down. "Seriously, what'd you want?"  
  
"Umm," for once Draco was at a loss of a good excuse, "Nothing really."  
  
She looked into his eyes, and felt an odd sensation as her warm chocolate eyes met his icy blue ones. Hermione could see something there, something not there before. In his eyes there wasn't that evil coldness, but more like a comforting winter chill. She also noticed how attractive he looked, though not for the first time. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, really," not moving his gaze. In her eyes he saw not the firey competition that had always been there before, but a wonderful warmth you feel when sitting by a fire, whether in a manor or in some dinky apartment. Then he looked down at her work. "So what are you doing anyway?"  
  
"Research," even though his eyes had moved hers didn't. He looked back up at her.  
  
"What are you researching? We don't have homework."  
  
"I guess that shows how well you know me. I'm always researching. Currently it's a career, well my future career. I'm gonna be an auror."  
  
"You're actually researching your career?" Draco asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Yes, not that you would. I mean, after all, it doesn't take much research for your career now does it? I mean, it'll be the same as your dad's right?" Draco knew she was talking about the Death Eaters.  
  
"Actually, no. You see my father and I have had a parting of ways."  
  
"A parting of ways?"  
  
"Yeah, he kicked me out and disowned me, and I called him a bastard, which he is."  
  
That whole time they had not broken their intense gaze. But now Hermione looked down a moment as she said, "Oh." However, she did look back up and their eyes were locked once again. "I'm sorry then."  
  
"It's okay. Hey, it could be worse. He could have killed or tortured me." They were talking in low voices now.  
  
"Has your father ever tortured you?" she asked him seriously.  
  
"No, but he's threatened. And he has put me under the Imperius Curse. That is, before I learned to break it." Why am I telling her this? He thought. Slytherins don't trust anyone. Especially Gryffindors and mudbloods. But then he thought, But Hermione Granger isn't any mudblood. He couldn't believe he thought that! There was quite a long silence.  
  
Hermione had never before talked to Draco like this. It wasn't awful. Actually, it wasn't bad at all. She had always sort of enjoyed their quarrels. It was a challenge, an intellectual pursuit she didn't often get with Ron and Harry. However, having a real intelligent conversation with Draco Malfoy wasn't nearly as bad as she would have expected. Actually, it was sort of-enjoyable? She mentally slapped herself for thinking anything but bad thoughts related to Draco Malfoy. How did we actually start a conversation and not an argument anyway? She thought as the conversation continued. She couldn't remember. Let's see. He sat down and said "Hi" and then-wait a minute, shouldn't he have called me 'mudblood' or 'Granger' or- something? She was truly baffled, and didn't understand it, but for once didn't care. They continued to politely converse-never taking their eyes off the other's-until about half an hour before lunch when Hermione started to gather her things and put back books. Draco actually helped her put everything away (Yes he helped her. Helped, not sabotaged.) and they walked into the hallway. He turned the other way and started walking towards Slytherin, until she called his name.  
  
"Draco?" It was the first time she had ever called him Draco and not Malfoy. He turned back instinctively.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Umm, well, I was thinking, just now and well-" However, he cut her off.  
  
"Aren't you always?" It was a typical Draco comment, but instead of a mean tone, he said it flirtingly. She chose not to acknowledge it, though she did pause a moment.  
  
"Look, I was thinking, maybe-just maybe-your not quite as horrible as I thought after all" And for the first time in a long time, Draco Malfoy truly smiled. She turned, and in the same fashion she had, he called her name.  
  
"Hermione?" and in his same fashion, she instinctively turned. (notice that this was also a first.)  
  
"Yes?"  
  
He took a long breath and said, "You too, Hermione. You too." With this said she smiled a rather genuine smile, and he turned and walked away in a very Slytherin style, though sexier, of course. And Hermione definitely noticed it as he walked off, before she herself turned and walk away in a very Gryffindor manner, though sexier. And ironically, Draco had looked back just in time to see her turn and walk. And he noticed it and stopped. And as she turned the corner, he thought, Maybe this won't be so bad after all. Then thought, What am I saying?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay so what do you think? I know, I know, it's turning into a HG/DM fic, but hey, I like it. Okies, listen up campers, cause it's important. I'm starting on the 3rd chapter like now, but no matter how quickly I finish, I won't post until I get 17 reviews, so Review! Oh, and if by some miracle you haven't read the fifth book, I just ruined it for you. At least the sad part. Evil JK Rowling, I can't believe she killed him! Hey! What are you doing still sitting here listening to me babble for?!?!?! Go Review!!!!! And refer this to peoples! 


	3. Denial

Leaving Hogwarts  
  
Disclaimer: These things are just utterly stupid so what is the point of writing it? Oh well, here goes: I do not own Harry Potter. Happy?  
  
Thanks: I've not done this but as it has been so long and I only have sixteen reviews, so I figure I may as well. This is for both chapters, so some of you will be there twice.  
  
Voldie On Varsity Track: Thanks a bunch! You didn't put it there but thanks!  
  
Rashaka: Hmmm... Well, I must say that I got a little mad at your review at first (Twas my first bit of constructive criticism) more like wanting hurt you a bit, but, anywayz, I read it again and saw that you did want me to keep writing and all and did try to be nice, so I decided constructive criticism is a good thing, though you obviously did not really like it much. Thanks.  
  
A Happy Little Bumble Bee: Well, you're wrong and you know it, but that's okay. I do admit I was wrong to put in the author's note. Obviously, Draco is now here. I love Dray too much just to leave him to the side, so there he is. It was rushed, and I was being lazy after the first bit when he proposed. I was not in this chapter though! Thanks for continuing to read it.  
  
Lunny Ann: Hum, that's nice. I can't say that I care that Luna is OoC but that's nice. And I'm not sure that her personality is reassuring, but it definitely suits him!  
  
rosezgarden: Thank you (I think)! I totally agree. 'Tis my story and I shall do what I want with it. Hmm... that's right, I could have ol' Voldie torture Cho in later chapters...  
  
Flaming Fags: I have one thing to say: HAHAHAHA! Just so ya know, I love flames, they entertain me. I especially loved Flaming Fag 4927's expression, "GAG ME WITH A DEAD SMURF!"  
  
Polaris86: Well, thank you! I would so much rather had your constructive criticism first than Rashaka's. Yours was *nice*.  
  
NewSecretRose: Thank you, and obviously by now, yes.  
  
burgundyred: Thanks so much, and it was no problem. I loved them all. I don't believe I reviewed your newest though, Purely Physical. I shall do that when this seemingly endless typing is over!  
  
Kat: Well, ya got one ship right! I don't absolutely hate HG/RW but everyone knows that she belongs with our favorite platinum-haired Slytherin. Glad ya like it though!  
  
I'm not Weird, I'm Gifted: haha, I used to say that all the time, and now it is your pen name! Someone thinks my story rules! {Spontaneously dances and skips out of happiness} Thanks a lot! Yours is like my favorite review for this chapter! {thinks to self: my story rules...}  
  
burgundyred: umm, well apparently you didn't think it was that great, but that's ok! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
A Happy Little Bumble Bee: HaHa, you liked it! However, it was not because it was written well. It was written well, but it is because you know deep in your heart that they truly belong together! I know, that's such crap, but oh well. Well, I wouldn't consider five months soon, but I am so glad you want to continue reading! Though I find it interesting that you also want dishonor upon me and such. No, I don't swear much, though you should already know that, and you don't either. However, Draco considers himself superior and therefore would so do that! Besides, he wasn't saying "Yeah, oh, yeah, I called him a bastard!" as you so nicely put it. He said his father disowned him and thus he called him a bastard, which Lucius is, so there. I also envision him saying it in a calm, casual, yet cold and harsh tone. And he did it to bother Mione anyway. And no, I'm not insane. The end to your review made me cry a bit by the way. But it was, that last day, it was awful. But I'm back now so, er, YAY!  
  
NewSecretRose: Thank you. I'm not really obsessed with that word anymore, but I never thought it was bad. I like that word! Didn't have a place for it in this chapter though. BTW you are awesome cause you reviewed on my birthday!  
  
Ambrosia 2: Thanks! I didn't really realize it was that mushy. I re-read it though and found myself gagging a bit, much like a certain friend I have... Glad that you like it!  
  
A/N: So sorry it took five months to update. I blame dreaded and very common disease known as writer's block. Here it is, and don't forget to review! It really does help! Oh and just so ya know, if anyone wants to be a beta reader I would like one cause I never know if my story is just utter crap and it would be nice to know in advance. Also, I don't know how to get italics to work using Microsoft Word (didn't show up) so when a word is like *this* with asterisks around it, it should be italicized. If you know how to make it work, please email me.  
  
Chapter 3: Denial  
  
Chapter Summary: Three of our Characters are denying things. (They are actually lying, but "Denial" sounds so much better than "The State of Lying About Something".) Ah, but who is the third? Also, Draco asks, but what is her answer?  
  
[2 weeks later...]  
  
Potions was dull, as were notes. Hermione continuously got more bored with every passing minute, and her mind began to drift. She had changed considerably and was aware of it, all in a time frame of two weeks. She no longer kept orderly notes with every detail included, no longer did her homework assignments take first priority, nor did she finish any of the last minute extra credit assignments given in the past two weeks.  
  
Before those two weeks, Hermione was more than attentive in every class, and when she wasn't looking at the teacher, she could be found scribbling notes in one of her color-coded notebooks, not missing a beat. Not anymore. Now there were large gaps where everything Snape said was drifting right past her.  
  
*What's wrong with me?* she pondered silently.  
  
No matter how much she tried to concentrate, her thoughts just kept floating away, and not to just any subject.  
  
It was the paleness of his skin, those long, slender fingers, that platinum blonde hair, and those eyes: those beautiful silver orbs, those which have that way of captivating one's thoughts and emotions, making one go weak. About all this she thought, then she found herself suppressing a gag.  
  
*What the hell am I doing, thinking about Draco like that!? He is different from before, but we're just friends, that's it!* {A/N Guess my summary is wrong, it's 1 person in denial, 3 who are lying.}  
  
She looked at him for a bit; he seemed so attentive just then, writing furiously in his notes.  
  
*He looks a lot like I must have, really.*  
  
Then he stopped writing, freezing in place. He had felt her staring at him {she hadn't realized she was staring!} and his silvery eyes glanced up to meet her chocolate ones. She wanted to avert them, tried to, but at the same couldn't, and didn't ever want to see anything but those eyes staring at her. They stayed like that for a while, staring at each other as Snape went on about varying antidotes for different poisons. Breaking the stare, Draco winked, swiftly and with a smirk painted on his lips. She was surprised, and before she could react his attention was already back to Snape's lesson.  
  
She looked back at the professor, but still couldn't keep her thoughts on the lesson. She kept wondering about it all.  
  
*Why did he come up to me that first day? I am the "Mudblood" in his eyes, aren't I?*  
  
She pondered that thought the rest of double Potions, but she couldn't find a logical answer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two hours. Two hours until Draco would wait by the library watching the door, then Hermione would walk in and Draco would follow. It was routine, but today was a bit different. Today was the day he was asking her.  
  
He was, needless to say, nervous. If she said yes, he could possibly win the bet and get to watch Blaise suffer as Pansy's love slave, but if she said no, then he was stuck with her.  
  
Draco walked into the Slytherin common room, not with his usual saunter, but quickly and fiercely. He found Blaise sitting in a corner bent over homework. He always was the studious type. He elected to sit next to him and talk, maybe even calm down a bit.  
  
"Shouldn't you be meeting Granger?"  
  
"That's not for another two hours."  
  
"Today the day you're gonna ask her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Nervous?"  
  
"No, of course not. Why would asking a girl to a dance make me, of all people, nervous?"  
  
"Hmm, let's think about that. Oh yeah, because the next six months of your love life depends on it and you're not so sure she'll say yes."  
  
"Your wrong."  
  
"Liar." Draco gave his patented smirk at that remark. For a Slytherin, "Liar" isn't much of an insult.  
  
"And you're not?"  
  
"That, my friend, is beside the point. Are you going or not?"  
  
"Going where?"  
  
"To ask her."  
  
"She won't be there for two hours!"  
  
"One and a half." Blaise paused then said, "So be early. Maybe you could actually *read* a book or something. Just go."  
  
"Hey! I read a lot, thank you! And what's with you trying to get rid of me all of a sudden?"  
  
"You're distracting me from my homework."  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Since now. Will you please just leave." Blaise seemed pretty serious about Draco leaving, and our Dray was baffled by this. Little did he know...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He had reached the library, sat at their usual table, opened a book to make it look as though he just *happened* to be there early, perfectly positioned himself to be seen and gawked at by some girls in the corner, and now he was bored as hell.  
  
*What on earth am I supposed to do for an hour and 15 minutes?!? Would be nice if Potter were here to annoy or something*  
  
He kept having random thoughts about things that were utterly unimportant, then he found himself, once again, nervous. 'Twas this nervousness that initiated an inner argument within our poor lad. It went a bit like this:  
  
*What if she doesn't say yes?  
  
She will.  
  
What if she doesn't?  
  
Then you have to go out with Parkinson.  
  
Ugh! I can just see myself going on a date with her, and it isn't a happy thought.  
  
It still might happen.  
  
No! No, it won't.  
  
Sure it won't.*  
  
This internal battle went on for quite some time. Then he realized that he was having a conversation with himself and quickly put a stop to it. 'Tisn't exactly a good thing to talk to oneself, even in the wizarding world. Then, all of a sudden, our Slytherin friend noticed something, and quickly became nervous all over again.  
  
There she was, walking gracefully into the library. When she got to the table and saw him sitting there, she froze momentarily. She did sit, though it seemed hesitant. She took out a book, opened it and started to read, her quill poised over parchment in order to write, except she didn't write. Hermione seemed to just be staring at the paper, as if she was unhappy about doing homework. Then she looked up at Draco, who happened to be staring at her confusedly. She thought it odd that he should be confused, and then she realized who she was, Hermione Granger, model student, not to mention resident mudblood.  
  
She looked back at her homework, knowing that she should do it. Then she decided. She packed her books into her bag, leaving but a singular spare notebook out. Draco raised an eyebrow. She shrugged.  
  
"I don't want to do it."  
  
"The Great Hermione Granger isn't doing homework? Life is just full of surprises!"  
  
"Ha Ha," she replied sarcastically, "It's the last week of school; it's not like it matters."  
  
"Yeah, I'll buy that."  
  
*Shit! I hate how he can always see right through me!*  
  
She wandered her brain for something to say. She would rather talk about something, anything, else. He certainly didn't need to know about her sudden teenage-like disdain for work.  
  
"So, have you found a place to stay yet?" she asked him, trying to sound casual."  
  
"Yeah, I've found an apartment in Hogsmeade."  
  
"That ought to be interesting, to see you going from living in your manor to living in a Hogsmeade apartment."  
  
"It won't be so bad."  
  
"Oh?" she inquired, giving him a disbelieving look.  
  
"Well, it isn't exactly spacious, but it will have to do."  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
Hermione was doodling idly in her spare notebook, much as she had been for the entire length of the conversation. Draco simply sat there, looking calm and collected, though his thoughts were brimming with "what ifs" and other nervous thoughts.  
  
There was a silence between them for at least five minutes. Hermione continued to doodle, and Draco found himself admiring her. Not really in an affectionate way or anything, but he realized how hard it must be for the "Great Hermione Granger," as he had deemed her, to simply change herself just because she didn't want to do what she had always done. She had always done homework, never doodled. Now that was not so. Draco admired this greatly, making a spur of the moment change like that.  
  
*How great that must be, to be able to change so quickly. I wish I could. I can't, though. Look at me. Up until two weeks ago I still called her a Mudblood, and not because I think that way anymore, just because it was habit. The only reason I don't now is because of the bet. I can't just change. Malfoys never change.*  
  
At first, the silence was bland, without emotion to fill it. Not awkward, but not comfortable, just bland. 'Twas different five minutes into it, at least for Draco. For him, the silence was deafening. A horrible, monstrous thing that wouldn't quit teasing him. He knew what he needed to do, and he soon realized that he had better do it quickly before he lost all nerve.  
  
"Hermione?" His tone was as cool and calm as ever, but the fact that he had used her name, which had caught her attention, caused her to look up. He wished she hadn't.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was wondering if you would mind accompanying me to the Farewell dance next Friday?" he asked her just as smoothly.  
  
"Oh!" she yelped in surprised, rather loudly, causing people to stare and the old librarian to scold.  
  
"Shhh!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Draco pressed for an answer.  
  
"Well, will you?"  
  
"Oh!"  
  
Draco winced and put a hand to his ear.  
  
"Miss Granger! If you do not hush up, you shall have to leave, and will face detention in place of the dance!"  
  
"Sorry Madam Pince."  
  
"Will you?" and she almost did it again, but didn't quite have time. At that very moment, Draco swiftly moved his hand, firmly but gently covering her mouth, allowing only a small squeak to escape her lips. It was then that Hermione noticed that Draco had a scent. It was a bit peculiar, and she wasn't sure at the time whether it was good or bad, but it suited him. She was pondering his scent when his voice, no longer a drawl but now more commanding, snapped her back to reality.  
  
"All you have to say is yes or no. We will just be going as friends. Yes, no, preferably yes. Got it?" Hermione nodded in reply. Draco slowly removed his hand, and she sat for a moment, almost afraid to say anything.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Yes." she said it plainly and simply, almost as if stating a fact. Then, something rather rare happened. Draco smiled. Not his trademark smirk, but a true smile. But then it slowly drifted away, as if it had never happened.  
  
The two found random subjects to talk about for the next couple of hours, and this time instead of doodling, Hermione listened intently. She kept hoping he would show her that smile again, but it never happened.  
  
The conversation eventually found its end, as both participants had "things" to do. They both stood, not quite sure of what to do or say as a farewell. Draco, wanting to make it as easy as possible to win the bet (and maybe wanting something else), gently pulled Hermione into a hug. She stood still at first, in shock of being hugged by her former worst enemy. However, she soon found herself returning his embrace, and enjoying the surprising warmth from the man many called cold-blooded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[Gryffindor Common Room]  
  
Outside it was a cold and dreary day, and inside the warmly decorated common room of red and gold, the feeling simply repeated itself. Ron had not spoken to Hermione much since she had let him down, and had refused to talk to his raven-haired friend about it at all. Now he sat on the edge of an overly cushy couch bent over the fire, where he had sat for so long that his face was starting to sting. His eyes were glazed over with tears that had not yet fallen. Then a singular tear escaped, falling to the fire, making it slightly crackle. It was a rather discreet action, but Harry saw it.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Liar. I saw that tear, and your eyes are all watery."  
  
"It's...nothing.  
  
"It's Hermione." Ron did not answer to this, but Harry still questioned him.  
  
"Isn't it."  
  
"Yes." The redhead reluctantly admitted, a bit ashamed of himself.  
  
"You need to let her go. I understand how you feel about her, but she doesn't feel the same. Just get over it." The emerald eyed Gryffie advised, saying the latter part a bit harshly.  
  
"I can't," Ron replied, his voice breaking.  
  
"Oh, just shut up. I'm so sick of watching you mope around and sulk. I know you're hurt but just let it go. It's not like you ever even went out with her. What's the point in refusing to even speak to her and sulk about it?" The boy's tone was cold and harsh, almost reminiscent of Malfoy's.  
  
At that moment, Ron was down and had lost all spirit, but there was no way he could just sit there and take that. He knew every word was justified, but there was not one ounce of hope that he would admit it right then.  
  
"What are you saying Harry? That I should just forget that kiss? That I should forget what she said?"  
  
"Yup, pretty much."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry Harry, but I just can't do that."  
  
"Who cares? I don't. Normally I would, but not now when you're acting like a stupid second year!"  
  
A second year happened to be listening in, and didn't like this insult.  
  
"Hey! I wouldn't act like that blubbering idiot!" he proclaimed.  
  
"See what I mean?" And with that, the Boy-Who-Lived left Gryffindor Tower fully annoyed, off to find Hermione in hopes that she could fix this.  
  
And so he walked to the one place he could think of to look, the library. He was still mentally fuming about Ron.  
  
*Stupid oaf! He couldn't get a girlfriend in the first place 'cause he was too busy thinking about Mione, and so he sulked about that. He was convinced she didn't like him ("Like she would ever be interested in me!") and sulked about that. Then he comes to find she really doesn't like him, and what does he do? He sulks about it!*  
  
Harry was rather bothered at the moment and wasn't completely right, in a mental sense. Thus, it was not a good time for Luna to appear, as he had no sense of caring or observation whatsoever at the moment. But she showed up anyway. Therefore, he didn't notice the evident emotions painted so fluorescently clear on her face.  
  
"Harry!" she sounded distraught and sad, but Harry didn't take notice.  
  
"Huh? Oh, hi Luna."  
  
"Harry, I need to give you this back. I... I just can't keep it, it just won't work. I'm sorry Harry. (pause) Harry? Are you listening to me?"  
  
"Huh? Oh! Yeah, every word."  
  
"So you understand?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
"Good. Nice to see you're so concerned." she said sarcastically, then thrusting a small object into Harry's hand.  
  
Harry had absolutely no idea what was in his hands and even less about what she had just said, but he put that to the side, putting the object into his pocket for later examination.  
  
He approached the library with all intent of getting Hermione help Ron without Harry injuring him first for being so whiney. However, when he saw what was so plainly before him, all thoughts of Ron were lost. There Hermione was, same as ever, but definitely in worse company. He was there. They were talking, and then he looked at his watch and they both stood. They looked awkward for a while, like neither one of them knew what to do. Then, slowly, he pulled Mione into a hug. And that was when our dear Harry truly snapped.  
  
As they parted, Harry found himself pushing the Slytherin roughly.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU SLIMY BASTARD!"  
  
"Harry!" (A/N Mione doesn't usually approve of swearing.)  
  
"Well, well. If it isn't our golden boy. Come to save the day have you? It is a bit too bad that your services aren't needed here. I guess you can't be the hero everyday, now can you?" With this Draco gracefully swished his robes upon turning to leave, and he did at least make it out of the library. Not long after he did though, he found himself in contact with the slightly psychopathic version of Harry Potter.  
  
Harry had attacked him from behind, and now they were both rolling about the ground frantically. Harry was trying to kill Draco, and Draco was trying to get up. Hermione just stood there in complete and utter shock. She did finally come to, and took it upon herself to do something.  
  
"Honestly!" she declared before proceeding to hex her fellow Gryffindor. She then hastily apologized to the platinum-haired boy ("I'm so sorry! I don't have the slightest clue what got into him!"), levitated Harry and took him to the Room of Requirement.  
  
Inside the room sat two sofas directly opposite each other, one of which seemed to be over-stuffed, and the other looking like it was under stuffed.  
  
She performed the counter-jinxes on Harry, and as he awoke filled with rather loud questions she told him this:  
  
"Sit down, shut up, and listen!" and that is just what our green-eyed Gryffindor did. He sat down, silent as the dead, and listened as she began told her tale, even though she knew it wasn't a full account.  
  
"Alright then. Hmm, where to begin. Uh, well...there was this one day about two weeks ago that Dra-Malfoy came into the library, for what reason I still don't know. Anyway, we started talking and something about him is different. I don't know what, but something...{she absentmindedly trails off, but then snaps back to reality} Anyway, we've been talking for about two weeks now, every day in the library, and I've found that he really isn't so awful as we thought. I know you don't believe that, but it *is* true. And he's never done anything the least bit sneaky in all that time, has he? So there's nothing wrong with conversing with him, is there? No, I'm sure there isn't."  
  
With this she stopped. She had said that last part to herself, not really Harry. She had been pacing as she said all of it. Harry seemed to be taking it rather well, she thought. Though he was tensing up quite a bit.  
  
"Two weeks isn't very long, Mione."  
  
"I know, but I'm sure he isn't planning anything. Besides, it isn't like I really care about him or anything."  
  
"That is such bullshit."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"If you didn't care you wouldn't defend him just because you know what I'm thinking about the whole thing. I know you just as well as you know me. Lying won't get you anywhere."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Avoiding the subject are we?"  
  
"Ok, fine! So I care about Malfoy, as a friend {Harry noted that she added this hastily} and that's it. So don't get any ideas. Happy?"  
  
"Mildly. You're still denying something, though."  
  
She scowled at him.  
  
"So you're friends with Malfoy now?"  
  
"Yup, I guess I am."  
  
"So...he, well, he wasn't trying to rape you or something?" This shocked Hermione, that he would have even consider Draco doing that!  
  
"No! Where in Merlin's name did you get that idea?!?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Well, no, he was definitely not trying to rape me! Honestly, Harry! It was just a hug between...friends."  
  
"Hmmm..."  
  
"What does that mean?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"What does what mean?" he replied, his tone as equally defensive as hers was suspicious.  
  
"Hmmm..." she copied him mockingly.  
  
"It means that I still don't trust Malfoy, but I suppose that if you really think he's alright then you can be friends with him."  
  
"Oh, well thanks for your permission; I was so worried that you wouldn't approve!" she replied sarcastically.  
  
"Just promise me one thing?"  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Be careful."  
  
"Okay..." she replied slowly, "I don't see the necessity, but alright." She paused for a moment, but thought about something. "Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What were you doing in the library anyway?"  
  
"Oh! Well, you see, before I walked in on you and Malfoy, er, yeah. Well, I was coming to ask you a favor."  
  
"What kind of favor?"  
  
"Well, Ron is still moping about, and it's because of you. He won't talk about it and just goes around sulking. Actually, he nearly had an emotional breakdown a bit ago. Anyway, it frustrated me so I tried to...uh...clear it up. Well, I ended up insulting him and coming to find you. So, will you-er-help?"  
  
"What am I supposed to do? He hasn't spoken to me!"  
  
"Just talk to him. I know he'll talk it out with you if you'll just initiate the conversation. Please?"  
  
She looked at him with a look of, "No way in hell" on her face, but his pout broke her down.  
  
"Fine, but you owe me so bad. Got it?"  
  
"Yup. Well, you'd best be off then, before Ron commits suicide or something! Off you go!" He pushed her out the door, confident she could fix it.  
  
He leaned against the side of the doorframe, considering her and Malfoy. It bothered him deeply, but he didn't know what he could do about it. He had that feeling that the Slytherin was planning something, but he didn't know what. He knew one thing for sure, Hermione liked him as more than a friend, whether she would admit it or not. She hadn't realized that while she was pacing, Harry was looking through her notebook. He had known he would not find notes-she hadn't taken those in a while-but he was still shocked with what he did find. She had been doodling, normal enough, but it what she doodling that surprised him. It was him.  
  
Among the pages of her notebook was none other than Draco Malfoy. Sometimes his entire figure, or just his face, or his eyes, his hands, but it all was definitely Malfoy. Another thing that shocked him was that she drew so well. He had never seen her as the creative type, but apparently she was. He knew art students who couldn't hold a candle to her.  
  
As he thought about all this he watched her walk away and put his hands leisurely into his pockets. And then he felt it, fear striking in his heart. He closed his eyes as he grasped the small object and brought it out to see, praying that it wasn't what he knew it was. He reluctantly opened them. He ran his fingers over the curve of the band, the edges of the stone matching his emerald orbs. It was then that he thought of the one person he had ignored that day. The vision of her face held all the feelings he hadn't noticed. The words he hadn't tried to decipher suddenly came back to him, making every bit of sense now, but then again, it really didn't make any sense at all. In all of this inner turmoil, only one whispered, heartbroken word escaped the Golden Boy's lips:  
  
"Why?"  
  
And it was then that, so much like the one he had scolded his best friend for not long ago, a silent tear rolled down his cheek, until it had crept its way into his mouth and the bitter taste of salt was on his tongue, and the feeling of utter heartbreak weighing heavily in his soul.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me please! I swear that reviews can cause inspiration. I got rid of writer's block by reading the reviews of those who wanted to read more! I promise not to take five months this time, though. No matter what!!!! It will take a bit to update though, as I have reread my first two chapters, and want to edit them slightly. Remember as well that I am looking for a beta reader! Anyway, go review! 


	4. AN

Okay, I do realize that we're not supposed to use chapters for author's notes, but at this point I don't really care if they delete this story, and I really need to say this. I am temporarily discontinuing this fanfic and seriously revising it. This is for the simple reason that I have killed it, all that it was, or at least all that it was supposed to be, and turned it into something else. The ways in which I have managed to do this are listed below.

1) I have seemingly done away with the original plot. It was originally focused on Luna and Harry, and what happens after Harry is through with Hogwarts. However, during chapter 2 it took a far turn from that, a far turn indeed. I had written this story and had the plot in my head before I even knew of FanFiction, and now I have killed it. If I continue to go in the direction I am now, this fic will be so crappy it will be an embarrassment to me. It will get so boring, for there is absolutely no mystery at all.

2) I realized not long ago that I have absolutely slaughtered Luna in the worst possible way. Someone said in a review that I "made your Luna, not Rowling's Luna." Well, that wasn't completely intentional. I wanted to change her, not make her into the mass-produced, perfect character that I did. I have taken away all that the talented Rowling put into her, and thus have done worse than kill her. For she still lives, but she is not the Luna we all love.

3) In my original plot, Draco and Hermione were not to be characters of great interest. Perhaps slight, but they were carrying minor roles, and there was certainly not a romance between them. My current plot has obviously changed that. I am mad at myself for adding this, but also proud of my idea. It is likely that I will use it again, but this romance and plot will be entirely cut from this fic. As I said, I will use it again, so please do not steal my idea.

4) On the subject of Draco and Hermione, I have made the same mistake for them that I did for Luna. Neither one of them is near perfect, yet I have portrayed them so. When I put this into a new fic, expect more flawed characters.

5) My time frame is moving at a horribly tedious pace. By now, Harry should be out of Hogwarts, into Auror Training. However, I am not even close to there. I am ashamed of myself for making it move so slowly.

I have now listed the five main reasons for my temporary discontinuation. How I could have screwed it up so bad in three chapters, I do not know, but I did. Now I shall tell you just a bit about the future of this fic, and the future for parts that will no longer be there.

The first chapter will be similar, though I am making some important changes. After that, the next chapters will be drastically different, as my original plot takes form once again. It may move at a faster pace.

Unless I get in trouble for this AN, then I will not delete this, but replace it, so I can keep my 18 reviews. These reviews are what inspired me to revise it instead of deleting it completely. And for those of you who don't see the point in reviewing, let me explain it in my perspective. I am a teenager, and therefore have no money for support services. I have no way to see that others are reading my work other than reviews. For me, the review isn't just telling me how you felt about it, it tells me that you've read it. If I didn't get any reviews, then I would not have continued at all, because I would have thought that no one read it. Of course it's great to get a good review, and it is definitely motivating. Criticism can be good too, it can point out your mistakes. But bad reviews aren't really bad, they at least tell you that there was one more person reading. It is the good reviews that make me feel good about my work, but all of them motivate me to keep writing.

The part of this plot dedicated to Draco/Hermione will most likely turn into a story in of itself, but it will no longer be here at all. You can also expect a prequel to this fic, I am working on it now. I love it so.

I've no idea how long all this will take, but in the meantime, I need a few things.

I need to know if Rowling gives a description of Luna at any point in the fifth book. I would check, but the copy I read was borrowed from a friend.

I also would like know if there is someone out there who would like to preview my stories/chapters, and let me know what they think. Kind of like reviewing in advance (those are called beta readers, right?). It could be for one story, or many, or anywhere in between. I would ask my friend, A Happy Little Bumble Bee, but she doesn't like the type of stories I do. If you have an answer to either of these requests, then please email me at compkitten89yahoo.com.

Thanks for reading my ramblings, and please look out for more updates from me.


End file.
